1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal lures and has particular reference to lures for training racing dogs and similar animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of training and racing dogs, such as grey-hounds, live rabbits were previously used for centuries as lures to induce the dogs to run at their maximumspeed. Later, in modern times, laws were passed prohibiting the use of live rabbits as being inhumane, and in their place, dead rabbits or artificial lures simulating rabbits are employed. In such case, whether the track is a straightaway or a closed track, a suitable carriage is provided which supports the lure. The carriage is driven at a controlled speed just ahead of the dogs to entice them to run as fast as possible.
It is known that the lure need not look like a rabbit or similar animal in order to be generally effective, as long as it is of the same general size and is moved at an appropriate speed. However, I have discovered that by causing the lure to emit a sound similar to a distressed rabbit, etc., an increased interest is aroused in the dogs which keeps their interest focused on the lure throughout the racing procedure.
Further, I have discovered that, when training dogs in the sport of racing, it is best to allow them to touch or strike the lure from time to time while running to prevent loss of interest in the lure and to fulfill the objective of running the full course of the track at their utmost speed. Obviously, this is important in training dogs to win races but also, if a dog becomes disinterested, it may consciously or unconsciously interfere with other dogs which is a serious infraction of the rules of the sport.
I have further discovered that by making the lure with sections of black and white color, the lure appears to improve the dogs' interest.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an artificial lure for training racing animals which is highly appealing to the animals and will hold their interest over a long period of time.
Another object is to provide an artificial training lure of the above type which will emit a sound similar to an animal being chased.
Another object is to provide an artificial training lure of the above type which will withstand striking and beating by animals being trained.
Another object is to provide an artificial training lure of the above type which feels like the body of an animal.
A further object is to provide an artificial training lure of the above type which is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.